


Memoriae

by Ariyass



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, OC, One Shot, SpainRP, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyass/pseuds/Ariyass
Summary: "A Conway cree que ya no le zarpan los recuerdos ni le alcanzan las lágrimas. Tampoco le rasgan el alma ni le siembran amores. Piensa que ya ha muerto"(Ligero Oc de Conway/Relacion con Horacio y Gustabo-no romantico-/Memorias de la vida de Conway)
Kudos: 11





	Memoriae

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes mostrados a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de cada youtuber que está en el GTA V de la comunidad SPAINRP. Específicamente, Jack Conway no me pertenece, es “propiedad” de Reborn_live. 
> 
> Advertencias: One-Shot /Angst/Drama/Mención de violencia, infanticidio, asesinato, suicidio/Trastornos mentales/Ejecución/Leve OC/Ligero fluff/No esta beteado/
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> Segundo OS pedorro que subo a AO3, porque en FF no puedo agregar esta categoría y pensaba subirla a Wattpad pero por suerte eso no es necesario. Me he hecho muy fan de esta serie, desde la perspectiva de Auron pero recién conociendo a Reborn, me he dado cuenta del amo de roleo que es. Esto básicamente es un paso a las memorias del personaje del superintendente, centrado en cierto punto en su relación con Horacio y Gustabo (no de una forma romántica, sino más bien fraternal)  
> Tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas, no alteré nada realmente, pero si di otros detalles para que me quedara más realista el asunto. Es básicamente la historia de Conway con mi interpretación mamona.  
> Ya, mucho texto, disfruten.

* * *

**_._ **

**_Recomendación musical: “Gianni Morandi – In Ginocchio Da Te”_ **

**_._ **

* * *

_“(…)Y si al final, después de todo, desesperas, (…) de todo corazón y lleno de la más profunda ternura te deseo la muerte, que es mucho major que la muerte en vida”  
— Jose de la Serna (No desesperes)_

* * *

**_._**

A Conway cree que ya no le zarpan los recuerdos ni le alcanzan las lágrimas. Tampoco le rasgan el alma ni le siembran amores. Piensa que ya ha muerto. Eso lo haría más sencillo para sobrellevarlo.

Porque el superintendente tempano de hielo podía asimilar cualquier clase de sufrimiento físico a sí mismo, pero nunca había podido procesar el dolor de soltar.

No había memoria alguna en su niñez que pudiese traerle nada que no fuese un nudo en el estómago y un sentimiento de acongoja, porque no había nada que rescatar de un niño expulsado en el infierno y que había sobrevivido a él. La mugre y la miseria no eran nada con el dolor que experimentaría después. Lo peor que pudo haberle pasado, cree, no es haber presenciado muerte y sangre en carne propia, sino haberlo perdido todo, cuando ya tenía el paraíso en sus brazos.

El olor suave de Julia nunca se le iría de la memoria, aunque intentara sacar todos sus vestidos, trajes, perfumes, sabanas y cualquier cosa que hubiese tenido el más mínimo contacto con ella, porque lejos de confortarle, le pesaba aún más. Aun peor era con Mati y Dani, las pequeñas camisas y pantaloncillos, las pelotas de futbol y soccer olvidadas, los gorros de pescar que usarían los fines de semana para ir al lago, y esos disfraces de dinosaurio tan ridículos que su esposa les había obligado a usar en Halloween. Fue incapaz de deshacerse de todo, así como fue incapaz de conservarlo.

Pagarle a una bodega comunitaria para resguardar cada objeto era menos horrible que tirarla como si fuese un monstruo sin sentimientos y menos patético que guardarlo todo en cada como si fuese un museo intocable.

El grito de su esposa se quedaría grabado en su cique el resto de su vida, al igual que los labios de sus hijos susurrando un “te quiero, papi”, antes de darle el beso de buenas noches. Pocos sabían que tanto le afectaba esto, quizás los psiquiatras del hospital en el que estuvo internado tres meses fueron lo suficientemente discretos, al final de cuentas, pero nadie tenía verdadero conocimiento de que había sido su vida pasada.

La rutina se haría su amiga, sin embargo, y el objetivo principal de desmantelar la mafia que lo rondaba cada noche antes de dormir, se volvería su máximo delirio. Su elixir se volvería los disparos, que tanta información recaudaba y que tanto se acercaba a la verdad. Incluso si era arrancada a costa de sangre, choques eléctricos, golpes secos en el rostro, cortes dolorosos pero no profundos, descargas eléctricas y gritos ensordecedores de dolor.

Para él era música, sin duda, porque con cada palabra de nombres, lugares y servicios, se sentía en la gloria, tan cerca de escuchar el crujir del cuello de los que le hicieron tan miserable con unas pocas balas. Sin duda, estaba loco, ido de la mente, había perdido el norte de lo que era moral y de lo que no lo era, alejado de la realidad, desprendiendo un aura de terror a cualquiera que osara retarle, y pocos había.

La realidad, era que se habían envuelto en un traje pulcro (muy alejado a sus vaqueros de mezclilla y sus camisas blancas, cuando pasaba tiempo en casa), con una corbata bien acomodada y unas gafas negras que ocultarían la expresión de sus ojos. Y había salido a las calles a paso firme a repartir ley como le saliera de los cojones, solo porque podía y porque debía, si quería mantener el orden establecido en el día a día.

Pero no le importaba, nada le importaba ya. Sentía en ese momento, que había tocado fondo y que no había forma en pudiera caer más bajo, que se había hecho inmune al dolor ahora que ya no tenía nada que proteger. Gran error.

Ivanov era un alma libre, tan alegre y tan idiota al mismo tiempo. Tenía la insana costumbre de quejarse de la incompetencia de sus subordinados e Ivanov no era la excepción. Era explosivo, fiel como cualquier otro, pero también tenía las suficientes pelotas para hacerle frente y reclamarle sus actitudes, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, lo cierto es que los criaba como madre a sus polluelos. De una forma mucho más agresiva y severa, pero siempre bajo su ala protectora ante cualquier bestia que osara intentar tocarlos.

_— ¡CAPULLO, ANORMAL!_

Admitía, a su pesar, que también podía sacarle el buen humor. Irónicamente, corretearle por ahí con la porra en mano, mientras este gritaba aterrorizado y el cuerpo policial se reía a sus espaldas, había sido un distractor excelente de sus pensamientos nefastos. La oscuridad se alejaba por breves instantes, incluso sin necesidad de sonreír.

Porque sí, los recuerdos volvían. Pero no los buenos. Los malos se hacían presentes en pesadillas, de las vocecitas de sus hijos gritando en sufrimientos y las suplicas de Julia pidiendo su ayuda. Cuando sufría algún accidente y su mente sufría algún retroceso al pasado, su época marin se haría presente de la peor forma posible, porque seguiría siendo un hombre moldeable que acataba y seguía ciegamente cualquier orden, como perro entrenado, sin propósito más que el del servir.

En varias ocasiones, intentaría encontrar consuelo en las memorias perdidas y viejas. Del día de su boda con Julia, los besos y carias en su cabeza que solo ella podía otorgarle, de las risas de sus hijos, de sus ojos brillando de felicidad y el sonido de sus piecitos descalzos por la casa, irradiando emoción.

No podía, ya no. Lo intentaba, pero cada vez que intentaba evocar esos recuerdos solo se le reproducía la expresión vacía en sus ojos y sus cuerpos que habían perdido el color y el calor. Lo demás no puede procesarlo, porque supone, que es demasiado y su mente se ha protegido del trauma, bloqueándolo por completo.

Así que dejó de intentarlo, porque ya no sirve de nada si solo va a sufrir en silencio.

Hasta que aparecen ellos.

Si, eran un par de pringados sin chiste ni gracia, más que el de causar problemas a diestra y siniestra. Tenía un excelente detector para saber qué tan idiotas podían ser las personas, aunque esos dos superaron sus expectativas con creces.

No parecían ni siquiera en lo más mínimo interesados en alejarse de los problemas, aunque parecían cada vez más interesados en ganarse la vida bajo su mando.

Siempre que los veía volver, pese habérselos molido a golpes a ambos, le encontraba parecido a dos perritos falderos. Y ese pensamiento, con el tiempo, dejo de ser con sorna y más con lastima y empatía. El cuerpo policial estaba repleto de gente sin familia ni hogar ni origines y se trataban como si hubiesen nacido en él. Podía comprender ese sentido de pertenencia que necesitaban con tanta ahínco.

Así que cuando al principio los vio como marionetas manejables ahora podía ver sus virtudes y usarlas pero no para beneficio propio.

Gustabo –con b- era quizás, el más razonable, así como el más inteligente en cuanto relaciones se trataba. Lo había visto llevarse bien con medio escuadrón en un par de días y mantener amistad entre los delincuentes de las calles. Tenía una enorme habilidad para convencer y sí, manipular a su gusto. Era listo, entendía porque había sobrevivido en las calles solo.

Horacio era más torpe, más lengua suelta e impulsivo, pero tenía un enorme don con la puntería, las armas y físicamente era más apto que muchos en la malla, los había superado en poco tiempo.

Eran un par de gatos siameses que siempre estaban juntos, cuchicheando como viejas de vecindad, haciendo bromas estúpidas y sacándole de quicio al meterse en problemas varias veces.

No supo en qué momento se empezó a sentir tan cómodo con ellos, a pesar de que terminaba ronco de tanto gritarles y con la porra gastada. Porque por mucho que deseara echarles en el momento en que cometían alguna estupidez, algo en su interior se negaba rotundamente a correrles y hacerles a un lado.

No podía.

_— ¿Está seguro de que quiere mantener a Mortadelo y Filemón como ramificación del CNP?_

¿Cómo podría hacerlo…?

Matias tenía tanta soltura al hablar, tan fácil para convencer de hacerlo que quisiera con él cuando llegaba a casa luego del trabajo, tan listo para ver sus puntos débiles y chantajearle con la inocencia de un niño. Como Gustabo.

Daniel, tan pequeño, inocente y sentimental, buscando siempre su aprobación y ganar en cada juego, celebrando como un campeón cuando lo hacía, sin verdadera maldad. Como Horacio.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si sus hijos hubiesen sido como Horacio y Gustabo. Nunca crecieron realmente, para saber…

_— Me recuerdan a mis dos hijos que perdí._

Con su presencia, notó, podía recordar sin temor. Podía volver a vivir cada travesura de Mati, cada grito de victoria de Dani y sentir que podía volver a tocarlos en sus sueños, sin miedo a ver sus manos manchadas de sangre.

.

La muerte de Ivanov fue el principio del fin de su mundo de fantasía. Uno donde era invencible y no había nadie que pudiese pasarle por encima, porque él era absoluto. La realidad le daría un golpe en la cara y se reiría en su cara.

Conway notó como un momento tan vago y natural, como el pasar en una tienda de conveniencia, se convertiría en un infierno cuando lo encañonaran a él, Ivanov y Jesús hasta un terreno vació.

Las súplicas eran nada, sus gritos y sus intentos por salvarles la vida fueron en vano, por supuesto, recordándole que tan poco confiable era para proteger a sus más allegados.

No hubo orgullo, ni dignidad en la muerte de ambos, nada de tonterías absurdas que proclamaban en historias de héroes ni discursos políticos. Ambos lloraron, ambos suplicaron por sus vidas, pidiendo clemencia.

Y aun así, solo Ivanov guardaría cierta cordura para verle con sus ojos llorosos y su nariz goteante en una expresión de miedo y angustia.

_— Ha sido un placer, Conway…_

No, no, no, no, no-

Por favor, no.

No.

No, por- por favor…

_— Recuerda, Conway—dijo el rostro de la muerte, sonriéndole con sorna—. Estás aquí para sufrir lo que yo quiera…_

Jack no pudo recordar a Mati y a Dani en el columpió otra vez.

.

Los días posteriores fueron igual o peor de malos, quizás. Ya no con el shock inicial de la muerte y la matanza, pero no eran más que días grises de susurros y voces calladas, de piezas de ajedrez agachadas, con temor a ser los siguientes.

Intentaría encontrar fortalece en su sed de venganza, de nuevo, pero el apoco lo que había que hacer con un cascarón vacío.

Torrente seguiría en la lista, pero ya ni siquiera podría mantener el consuelo de un cuerpo enterrado, porque a él lo echarían al mar.

Todo se volvería un vórtice de dolor de nuevo, porque poco había que hacer cuando él mismo tenía las manos atadas.

_Estúpido,_ se repetía constantemente.

Por creer que realmente ya nada le importaba, cuando claro que si estaba preocupado. Porque fue ciego a sus propios sentimientos, esos que le decían que la malla ya era de su carne y sangre y que si alguno de ellos padecía, él también sangraría.

Que si hacía un movimiento más para poner a la mafia de rodillas o siquiera investigar la identidad del asesino de Ivanov, Jesús y Torrente, solo pondría en peligro las vidas que aún tenía bajo su resguardo.

Y no hacerlo, implicaba lo mismo, pero en un lapso de tiempo más largo.

Nuevamente se preguntaba sí este era el límite de su propia miseria y su sufrimiento, o que tan lejos podía llegar.

Sus intentos de acabar con todo por mano propia habían resultado fatales y solo le habían cobrado un par de entradas al hospital, bajo sospechas de Ivanov por su comportamiento tan errático. No quería volver al loquero, eso era seguro, pero no podía evitar intentar alcanzar esa cima donde no podría sufrir más.

E, irónicamente, sus hijos…

_“No, Gustabo y Horacio, sí, ellos…”_

Sí, ellos, se volverían nuevamente en su escape, otra vez. Gustabo, sin embargo, se volvería más rebelde, y Conway tendría miedo genuino.

No la clase de miedo al que se vivía día con día, sino con el miedo de un padre que teme que su hijo no tome el camino correcto, cuando este se vuelve en su contra.

_“—Estás manipulando las cosas a tu antojo, Gustabo. No puedes hacerle esto a tu hermano, no a Daniel._

_— ¿Quién?_

_— Dani- Horacio, si, él. Horacio…”_

Se preguntaba qué tan sano era tratarlos como hijos, no porque le dieran los problemas más grandes del mundo, sino porque su cabeza se encontraba en un laberinto cuando se trataba de ellos, alternando a sus propios hijos con ellos.

Lo descubriría muy pronto, cuando escuchó la voz que se le antojaba burlona y cínica, la misma que escucho tiempo atrás, solo que no pudo enfocarla bien. Declarando, nuevamente, el poder que tenía sobre él.

La llamada estaba siendo infructífera, por supuesto, pero cuando Jack creyó que finalmente estaba consiguiendo algo de poder sobre él y sí mismo, dijo lo que temía. Como un fantasma del pasado saltándole de repente, recordándole la angustia de la cual nunca podría escapar.

_—…Me estás diciendo…—murmuró, entre dientes— Que te cargaste…a mis hijos y a mi mujer por… ¿”justicia”?_

Pudo imaginar, en ese momento, la sonrisa que habrá tenido el asesino, una que competiría contra la del gato feliz y que en este momento, estaría en su macabro esplendor.

**Mátalo.**

_— Te voy a matar. Te voy a matar con mis putas manos, hijo de la gran puta. ¡TE MATARÉ, TE REVENTARÉ LA PUTA CABEZA, TE ARRANCARÉ EL PUTO GASNATE! ¿¡ME OYES?! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA PUTA TRAQUEA Y HARÉ QUE SUPLIQUES POR TU PROPIA VIDA! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA PIEL A TIRAS, TE VOY A ROMPER LA PUTA ALMA!_

Todo su lava ardiente de odio en palabras fue cortada, por la risa del hombre a quien más odiaba en el mundo, pero no fue eso lo que lo acalló, sino lo que dijo.

_— Tendrías que haber visto la cara de tus hijos…—y antes de responder, este siguió—Esos chicos…Gustabo y Horacio… Me pregunté durante mucho tiempo que tanto veías en ellos, para mantenerlos a tu lado. Pero creo que lo entiendo ahora…_

Se le heló la sangre.

_— Me pregunto si tendrán la misma expresión que tus hijos al morir…_

**Mátalo.**

**Mátalo.**

**Hazlo sangrar.**

**Hazlo sufrir.**

**Haz que pida piedad…**

**Haz que suplique estar muerto…**

**Mátalo…**

**Mátalo…**

**Mátalo…**

.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba al lado de la autopista, bufando como pantera herida, sudando como si hubiese corrido un maratón completo, con los nudillos enrojecidos y sangrantes, con la pistola larga entre sus manos, sin bala alguna, y con un zumbido intenso en los oídos.

_— Buenas, superintendente._

_— Muy buenas, papu._

Horacio y Gustabo llegarían luego de un largo día de trabajo, bromeando, tonteando como siempre y Conway contendría el impulso de abrazarlos y besarles la cabeza y las mejillas.

Luego les vio alejarse, Horacio coqueteando no tan discretamente con Volkov y Gustabo dándole fuerzas con indirectas tampoco tan discretas.

Se preguntaba que tanto aguantaría su cabeza tanta mierda mental o que tanto resistiría su cuerpo en el próximo intento por acabarse a sí mismo. No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, al menos no pronto. Tenía asuntos que resolver, y la prioridad ahora no era precisamente su venganza, aunque claro que estaba muy pendiente.

Sino el mantener a los pocos que le quedaba a salvo. Era bastante paradójico, que sus intenciones siendo tan oscuras y sádicas se respaldaran por nada más que cuidar de la gente que amaba.

Viéndose a sí mismo, las canas apenas visibles, las arrugas en la piel, y los ojos vacíos, pudo notar, que la muerte si tenía cara.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué puse la canción de Parasite si no la escuché al escribir esto? Misterio.  
> ¿Por qué me puse a escuchar Maldita primavera de Yuri? Misterio.  
> ¿Por qué veo a hombres de más de treinta años hacer una historia en un juego virtual? Misterio.  
> ¿Por qué se me pone tiesa cada vez que escucho la voz de Reborn? Misterio.  
> Solo era echar mis ideas mecas de como se siente Jack, nada más.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
